kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
World Fame
World Fame World Fame is a method of earning both fame and Rewards in the virtual world of Kaneva. World Fame is entirely separate from Dance Fame though there are methods of acquiring World Fame through Dance Party 3D. Members with higher fame levels are denoted by specialized titles. Earning There many ways to earn fame, some taking place inside of the virtual world and others taking place on Kaneva.com. An update in June of 2008 increased the number of activities to earn fame, though many now require the use of other people for viewing or Raving custom content implemented in the in-game world, or exceptional use of content created by other users or developers. The methods of earning fame after the update have been listed by administrators as falling into "Repeatable" actions and "Daily" actions and are as follows: Single (Fame packets you can earn only once) *Invite a Friend: 10 join Kaneva *Invite a Friend: 25 join Kaneva *Invite a Friend: 50 join Kaneva *Add 5 friends in Kaneva (different than the Invite a Friend program), adding 1 new friend will trigger 4 of your current friends to “count” to the total *Create a hangout or use a deed Daily (These fame packets can be gained once a day) *Log into the 3D world *Spend more than 10 minutes in the 3D world *Spend more than 3 hours in the 3D world *Dance to difficulty level 10 in the Dance Fame Game *Sign in and visit your “My Kaneva” page (it still works if you have the automatic sign in *when you open the bookmark)** *View 3 media detail pages (click on any 3 pieces of media)** *view 3 new forum post** (Kaneva deleted that option since the forum on a separate server from the game 2D page and thus they couldn't keep good track of views. It is still advisable to view the forum in case you have any technically problems that may have already been addressed and a solution has been found.) Repeatable (These can be repeated at will) *Dance Floor: 10 unique members visit your dance floor *Dance Floor: 35 unique members visit your dance floor (you get a double bonus for both the 10 and 35 packets) *Home: 10 unique members visit your home *Home: 10 unique members visit your home (double bonus for both the 10 and 35 fame packets) *Hangout: 10 unique members visit your hangout *Hangout: 10 unique members visit your hangout (double bonus for both the 10 and 35 fame packets) *Home Raves: every 10 raves your home receives *Hangout Raves: every 10 raves each of your hangouts receives *Community Raves: every 10 raves each of your community receives *Pattern Raves: every 10 raves an uploaded pattern of yours receives *Photo Raves: every 10 raves an uploaded photo of yours receives *Video Raves: every 10 raves an uploaded video of yours receives (**Denotes actions that can only be performed using services on Kaneva.com) Rewards For leveling up in World Fame members are given Rewards (Similar to leveling up in Dance Party 3D Fame) and eventually a pre-set user title, also similar to Dance Party 3D. These titles conflict with Dance Party titles as the most recently earned will be the one used, regardless of the preference of the user. Levels and Rewards #100 Rewards #Rave Me InMotion Shirt, 100 Rewards #100 Rewards #100 Rewards #Kaneva Belt Buckle, 100 Rewards #100 Rewards #100 Rewards #Rave My Place LED, 100 Rewards #450 Rewards #Up-and-Coming Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Green Acres Hangout Deed, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #It's Party Time LED, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #LED Light Pants, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Achiever Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Sexy InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Glass Water Floor, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Winking Stars InMotion Pants, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Over-Achiever Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Clock Necklace (men), Gold Necklace (women), 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Flame InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Gold Watch, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Rising Star Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Boombox, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Chain Necklace (men), Heart Choker (women), 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Wink InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Almost Famous Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Nose Ring (men), Diamond Earring (women), 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Classic Water Fountain, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #I'm Awesome InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Famous Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Chain Armband (men), Gem Bracelet (women), 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Laser Light, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Round Earring (men), Star Earring (women), 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Celebrity Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Rock Star InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Deco Water Fountain, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Grabby Hands InMotion Pants, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Super Star Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Hot InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Fish Tank, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Speedboat InMotion Shirt, Fish InMotion Pants, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Mega Star Title, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Equalizer InMotion Shirt, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #240" TV, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Pool, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Leather Trenchcoat, 450 Rewards #450 Rewards #Legendary Title, 450 Rewards #1200 Rewards and 600'' TV #1200 Rewards #1200 Rewards and 240'' Flash Frame #1200 Rewards #1200 Rewards and Large Disco Dance Floor #1200 Rewards #1200 Rewards and Outdoor Retreat deed for the home #1200 Rewards #1200 Rewards #1500 Rewards and Horseman statue Footnotes 1. Description of the various means of earning World Fame on Forums.Kaneva.Com